


only for you

by undercardboardstars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercardboardstars/pseuds/undercardboardstars
Summary: It was one of the hottest summers in Camelot, and Merlin was exhausted. Arthur takes care of him (in his own way), while some feelings and revelations ensue.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 305
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	only for you

**Author's Note:**

> written for my Hurt/Comfort bingo square, "Heat exhaustion/Stroke."
> 
> huge thanks to strawberry scarlet for the beta!

A full moon has passed since the beginning of summer. While the nights were comfortably cold, the mornings and afternoons were filled with the harsh heat of the sun. It affected everyone, causing them to become more sluggish and irritable. Four people have passed out already, and people have somehow grown accustomed to this climate.

As for Merlin, he knew he was getting exhausted as well. He felt that he was working more now, compared to the times before Morgana and Morgause took over Camelot. The castle was in full swing with reparations. Uther was also indisposed, so Arthur was needed in the council chambers for most of his waking hours as king regent. However, outside of those meetings, Arthur would give him several things to do, and on top of that, a tired Arthur tended to be an irritable Arthur.

"What the hell is taking so long, Merlin?" Arthur had asked irritably.

It was morning, and Arthur just had his breakfast and bath. Merlin was picking out clothes for Arthur while Arthur was already behind the dresser, naked and impatient. Merlin cursed himself internally for forgetting to prepare Arthur's clothes before leaving to clear out his dishes from breakfast. Merlin was deciding between the white tunic and the red one when Arthur shouted,

"MERLIN!"

He hurriedly chose the white one, and put it over the dresser along with dark brown breeches. Merlin heard him utter some curse words and complaints, some of which Merlin wasn’t sure he was meant to hear. Merlin rubbed his eyes, and shook his head a few times to keep him awake.

While he was tidying up Arthur's bed, Arthur came into view, face scrunched up in irritation.

"I'll be in the council chambers to continue discussions with the knights and councilmen. Surely you won't take too long with lunch, no?" Arthur didn't wait for a reply when he stormed out of the room. 

Merlin heaved a huge sigh, while resisting the urge to flop face first into Arthur's soft bed.

That went well, he thought.

Then, when not tending to Arthur, Merlin was helping out Gaius in treating patients who suffered under Morgana’s reign, or fought during the battle. There were times when Gaius was needed in the lower town, so Merlin had no choice but take over the patients in the court physician’s quarters.

In other times, he was picking herbs for Gaius, including a few rare ones that took farther and more dangerous ground to acquire. One night, after a particularly long and grueling excursion, Gaius reprimanded him for taking too long to come back, given the amount of patients that still needed tending. Merlin wanted so badly to retaliate, but decided to shut his mouth when he saw the patients - some of them now looking towards them upon hearing Gaius’ raised voice. He didn't need this kind of drama spreading throughout the castle. So, he stormed off.

Merlin felt that he was needed almost everywhere that he barely got any time to himself. Nowadays, he would crash into his bed way after Gaius had slept, and would be shaken awake at the early hours of dawn. The days were starting to blur with each passing day.

Still, Merlin sucked it up and carried on. He can't afford to lower his guard, not when Camelot was still weak from the recent invasion. He also can't bear it if something happened to Arthur, especially if there was something he could have done to save him.

Oh, Arthur. He’s never felt such fierce admiration, loyalty and love over a person until Arthur came along. Sure, his destiny may have forced them together, but as he learned more about Arthur over the years, Merlin chose to stay with him. Merlin kept on choosing Arthur because he believed in the king that Arthur would become. 

And now, even as king regent, Arthur has been displaying exceptional qualities of leadership, and empathy which Uther could never even dream of feeling. Camelot’s people were always his priority, and though some of his father’s most loyal councilors would disagree with his newly enacted laws to better protect his people, Arthur always made it a point to fight for them.

So, Merlin knew that this was the time that he should support Arthur the most. He can’t leave Arthur’s side, not now. Besides, Arthur, nor this damn kingdom, won’t survive a day without him.

\---

It was mid-afternoon, and the sun was shining too brightly while there’s barely any breeze. Merlin was seated on a bench in the training grounds, the lush green of the grass ever bright. Across him were the knights, who were practicing their sword fighting while Arthur circled around them and critiqued their stances, or demonstrated some moves. Merlin had long abandoned his neckerchief and brown jacket, and he was wiping his face and neck several times since he sat there.

The knights were also moving slower than usual, half the time stopping so they could catch a breath, or run towards Merlin to take a sip of water. Even though he was merely seated, Merlin felt like dying. The sun was blazing steadily on them with no shade as cover. Merlin believed that if he stayed out here any longer, he would melt like snow past the early days of spring.

So, Merlin brought the water jug and some cups on one hand, and pulled the bench under a tree near the exit of the training grounds. He was quite far from Arthur and his knights from this position, but he thought they wouldn’t mind. 

Until Arthur noticed and shouted, “Merlin! What the hell are you doing over there?”

“I didn’t want to turn into burnt toast, sire!” Merlin retaliated.

Arthur jogged towards him, while the knights paused their training to look towards them.

“Scared of a little sun destroying your pale complexion?” Arthur said sarcastically.

“Being exposed under this heat can be harmful with the possibility of death. This is not the way I choose to go.” Merlin pointed towards the canopy. “I bet you’re thankful now for the shade,” he said sweetly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He grabbed a cup and waited for Merlin to fill it for him. He did so automatically.

“Alright, you can stay here,” Arthur conceded. “Before training’s over, I need you for target practice with the mace.”

Merlin gaped. “What? No!”

“You dare to defy the crown prince, Merlin?”

“When I’m being treated unjustly, yes!” He countered without thinking.

Arthur stared at him. “That’s two rounds with the mace, then. With each of the knights.”

Merlin huffed indignantly and glared at Arthur. He smirked at Merlin and turned to leave. 

Lancelot was now walking towards him. He stood next to Merlin, and poured himself a cup and drank.

“Don’t worry, Merlin. I’ll take it easy on you,” Lancelot winked.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Easy, I’ll just stop you with magic.”

Lancelot laughed. “Best not to give the king a heart attack in the middle of the field.”

“Not unless I do first from this godforsaken heat,” Merlin sighed.

Lancelot looked at him, feeling sympathy. He put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Make sure to get some rest, Merlin.” Lancelot poured a different cup with water and handed it to him. 

“Who says I don’t?” Merlin asked, feigning innocence. Lancelot just raised an eyebrow, waiting for Merlin to take the cup. 

Merlin smiled gratefully and accepted it. “Thanks, Lancelot.”

Lancelot waved at him and returned with the others. Merlin grumbled, already feeling the bruises he’ll get once training’s over.

\---

In the succeeding days, Merlin was getting sloppier with his duties. Sometimes, he would hear only half of Arthur's instructions, and when he realized his mistakes, Arthur was already shouting at him. He didn't have the energy to argue back anymore, and he didn't want to know what would happen when he spoke out of turn again. It would probably be an afternoon in the stocks, he thought. Just thinking about passing out in the stocks made him shudder in embarrassment.

One night, Merlin was sweating profusely as he brought up the last bucket of water needed for Arthur’s bath. At the last step, he suddenly slipped and fell, splashing water everywhere in the process.

Merlin stayed where he was, lying with his cheek on the floor, pissed off and tired. Today was one of the roughest to date. Arthur had been extra demanding - he commanded Merlin to retrieve certain documents from his chambers, and Merlin had to run back and forth from the kitchens to grab several platters of lunch and snacks for today’s council meeting. On top of that, Merlin knew there was a disagreement between Arthur and one of his councilors on one of the new decrees Arthur wanted to enforce, that when Arthur went back to his chambers that night, he started shrugging off his clothes himself and threw them to the floor, expecting Merlin to pick up after him.

Then, as Arthur sat down to dive into his dinner, he demanded a bath. Now, Merlin was slumped on the ground, and taking way too long in bringing up a goddamn bucket. He wasn’t looking forward to going back to Arthur’s chambers, with Arthur’s taunts already playing in his mind.

He sighed, then he pulled himself up so quickly that a wave of nausea suddenly hit him. He leaned on the wall to stop the world from turning, and his stomach twisting in knots. He was also breathing heavily. He remained where he was as the nauseous feeling subsided. When he felt he could walk again without stumbling, he grabbed the bucket, and walked gingerly back down the stairs. He felt slightly better when he got to the kitchen.

"Merlin?"

Gwen was finishing up with the remaining dishes from that night’s dinner. She approached Merlin from where he was starting to refill the bucket. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a forced smile.

Gwen looked unconvinced. "You've been overworking yourself lately. I think you need a day off."

"Arthur never gives day offs,” he scoffed

"I'm sure he would understand," she insisted. She pursed her lips, as if debating whether or not to say whatever she was thinking.

Before Merlin could respond, she said, "You may say that you're fine, but you don't look like it."

Merlin could feel the heaviness of his eyes, as well as the exhaustion seeping into his bones at that very moment. Gwen was right, but he didn't want to leave Arthur at a time of great need. Arthur needed all the help he could get, and Merlin wanted to give that to him as long as he was able to.

"I'll be fine, Gwen. After delivering this bucket to His Highness himself, I'll get out of there as fast as I can and sleep," Merlin said.

Gwen still looked at him with concern, but she smiled. "You better. Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Gwen.” 

He heard the door to the kitchens close as Gwen left.

\---

A few days later, Arthur was on a hunt with Merlin in tow. They left later than usual, so the sun was already halfway up the sky as they reached Camelot’s borders. The trees barely gave any comfort from the sweltering heat surrounding them.

Merlin barely had any sleep last night. Another wave of patients made their way to the physician yesterday due to a contagious disease spreading in the lower town. Yesterday was the worst of it - a lot of patients kept swarming in and Gaius wouldn’t be able to handle them all without Merlin by his side. 

He had been away from Arthur for most of the day except to serve his meals, and assist him at night. Arthur had been in a foul mood again, but instead of ranting at Merlin like he usually did, he kept quiet, eyebrows creased and staring ahead as he ate his supper. Merlin treaded around him carefully, afraid that if he made the slightest disturbance Arthur would burst.

Suddenly, Arthur stood up and told him that they’ll be going on a hunt first thing in the morning. Merlin resisted the urge to complain. It was about time, really. Arthur loved hunting, and during times of extreme stress, Arthur would turn to hunting to give him that much needed distraction from his duties and responsibilities. 

So, here Merlin was, trying not to fall over while following Arthur on their hunt. After tethering their horses around a tree, he carried all their belongings while walking behind Arthur through the forest. Like Arthur, Merlin looked around to check for any sign of their usual prey but he was losing focus. He was beginning to feel nauseous again as the sun continued to rise, with their bags getting heavier and heavier. 

Arthur raised his hand to halt, and Merlin barely noticed until he walked right into Arthur. Arthur staggered, almost falling, and he glared at Merlin.

“You bumbling idiot,” Arthur said, voice low and frustrated. “We’ve been through several hunts yet you still barely pay any attention.” Arthur looked ahead. “And I wonder why I keep bringing you with me.”

Merlin could think of a few retorts to that, but he could barely even speak. The heat and weight of their bags was now causing him to run out of breath. He focused on breathing instead.

They continued walking on. Arthur looked so sure about where they’re going, and it took several more steps before realizing there were visible animal tracks on the ground. Probably a deer’s, but Merlin couldn’t be sure at this point.

Just when Merlin was about to open his mouth to complain, Arthur raised his hand again. Thankfully, Merlin saw it this time so he stopped. To their right, Merlin saw what caught Arthur’s attention - a deer.

Like any other deer, it looked innocent and harmless. It barely seemed to notice them since it simply stood there, its back from them as Arthur raised his crossbow. Merlin felt the familiar twist in his stomach whenever Arthur geared himself up before snuffing the life out of an impeccable creature.

Merlin’s heart sped fast, his breathing becoming unbearable. Then, just as Arthur was about to pull the trigger, he collapsed to his knees, their bags dropping to a heap around him. The sound made the deer snap its ears up and immediately gallop away to safety.

“Merlin!” Arthur cried distantly. 

He was confused. Why did Arthur sound so far away?

He wasn’t able to continue that train of thought since his world started spinning. He felt like heaving all his breakfast from that morning. He barely noticed as Arthur lifted him up by his arms, then putting an arm around his shoulders. He made Merlin sit under the shade of a nearby tree.

Merlin closed his eyes. He was still breathing fast, but now that he’s seated and completely devoid of effort, the feeling was slowly beginning to fade.

Arthur was talking, Merlin was pretty sure. Merlin could hear him rambling about - something. The words just flowed through his ears like listening to a councilman’s report on the castle’s granaries - he hears it without really listening to any of it. 

Merlin winced as he felt a cool sensation on his forehead which came from nowhere. The coolness spread throughout his face then it was gone. A moment later, the same feeling was back but this time, he sighed in pleasure at the contact.

He felt hands run through his hair and he can’t help the shiver that coursed through him at the touch. Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur, a cloth in hand and one hand still on his hair, caressing him.

“Go on, Merlin. Rest.”

He felt Arthur’s hand still stroking his hair. It felt so good that he was barely able to protest against resting. After weeks of not allowing himself to, he succumbed to sleep.

\---

Merlin awoke feeling pain in his lower back. He winced as he tried to move. A few moments later, he opened his eyes.

The sun had already set judging by the small remnants of orange and purple hues lining the sky. The air was getting less hot, though still not cold enough to be comfortable. 

Slowly, Merlin stood up. That’s when he realized that there was no sign of Arthur.

He quickly felt panic lace through his veins. He checked whether their belongings were still there, by the tree Merlin slept at. It didn’t look disturbed, but maybe looting wasn’t their primary intention.

“Arthur!” Merlin screamed hoarsely.

No response. He was breathing fast again as the panic was clawing its way into his chest. This was what he feared. This was the reason why he continued to serve Arthur and follow him around despite how exhausted he was becoming. He cursed himself internally for letting his guard down, and outside of Camelot of all places, with no knights in tow.

“ARTHUR!” he cried again desperately.

Merlin was about to break into a run to look for him despite not knowing where to start, when he heard Arthur answer back, “Merlin!”

He almost collapsed again, and this time it’s in relief. He wouldn’t know what he would do with himself if he truly lost Arthur at a time when he was most vulnerable.

Moments later, he heard brisk movement then saw Arthur jogging towards him. As he approached, he could see Arthur staring at him with an unreadable expression, until he smirked.

“So, the princess awakes,” he said sarcastically. Though almost immediately, he turned serious and concerned. “How are you feeling?”

Worried that I lost you, you bigheaded clotpole, Merlin thought. “Sore, but I’ll be fine.”

“Sure you’re fine, after you almost fainted like the girl you are,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Anyway, come with me. I found a hut not far from here. We can stay there for the night.”

Merlin stared at him. “What? Why aren’t we going back to Camelot?”

“Merlin, as you can see, it’s getting dark, thus making it harder for us to see our way back to the castle.”

“There’s still enough light. If we move fast enough-”

“-you’ll faint,” Arthur finished. 

“I won’t!” Merlin protested. “Besides, it’s alright if we don’t travel fast. I can lead us through this forest easily,” he continued without thinking.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin’s heart almost stopped. Not only was he getting sloppier with his duties, but with his secret as well. Merlin thought hurriedly and exclaimed, “You know, my funny feelings will guide us!”

Arthur laughed. “Really, Merlin? Tell me, how do these funny feelings of yours work, anyway?”

Merlin felt stumped. Arthur was pushing now, of all times? 

He looked down, and succumbed to the protective barrier of secrets and lies he’s worn so often that it almost felt like the truth. “Never mind. Just instinct,” Merlin muttered.

He braced himself for Arthur to question him further, but instead, he merely went to their bags and picked them up one by one. 

“Arthur, no-” Merlin started, but as he approached Arthur, he was already in possession of all their belongings.

“Let’s go,” Arthur said casually and led the way.

\---

The hut was small and abandoned, with herbs and poultices scattered around the dusty shelves and floor. A long bench was overturned beside an equally long table, and a small, makeshift hearth was across it. Sacks of hay in the far corner seemed to be the only place where the previous owner slept in.

After clearing the hearth of cobwebs and litter, Arthur dropped a bunch of wood he collected on their walk, and attempted to light a fire. After a few tries, Merlin volunteered to take over and Arthur let him. Merlin made sure Arthur’s back was turned before lighting the fire with his magic. When he stood up and turned, he saw Arthur staring at him. 

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. “What?”

Arthur stared a moment longer, before shaking his head and turning away. Merlin felt quite worried at that, fearing that Arthur might have seen something, but Arthur simply went on cooking their supper and ignored Merlin’s attempts to help him.

When Arthur finished cooking, he filled two bowls for them both. Merlin took a bite of his meal and was about to compliment Arthur when he stood up to get a water flask and handed it to Merlin.

“Thanks,” Merlin smiled. Arthur just shrugged and started with his own meal.

After they ate, Merlin was about to start clearing out their mess when Arthur held his arm.

“Let me,” he said, and took Merlin’s bowl from him gently. Merlin stared after him in disbelief.

With lack of something to do, Merlin stood up to prepare his bedroll. The air was getting colder as the night wore on and Merlin was shivering slightly. As if hearing his thoughts, Arthur was already approaching him with a thick blanket in hand. Without preamble, Arthur wrapped it around him, with Arthur’s hands rubbing gently on Merlin’s arms. Merlin felt his heart beat fast.

“What are you doing?”

“I can practically feel your knees knocking together,” Arthur said, and with last squeeze of his arms, he let go. “You need it.”

“But this is yours, I can’t-”

“You will, and that’s final,” Arthur finished. He prepared his bed roll swiftly and looked at Merlin for a moment before lying down next to him, an arm away. Merlin was still staring at Arthur feeling confused.

“Merlin, I’m about to get some sleep,” Arthur said without looking at him. “I highly suggest you do the same.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes, sire.”

Arthur adjusted his position until he lied down face up and closed his eyes.

Merlin stared at him. This wasn’t the first time they would sleep side by side, but he and Arthur always slept top-to-toe next to each other. Granted, there’s some distance between them, but Merlin still wondered. Why?

It was silent for a long time that Merlin thought Arthur had already drifted off to sleep.

“I know, Merlin,” Arthur said softly.

“Hmm?”

“I know that you would be able to guide us back to Camelot. No matter how dark it would be.”

Merlin froze. He didn’t want to imagine what Arthur was trying to imply with that. 

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked hesitantly.

“I know that you’re the best navigator among anyone in Camelot,” Arthur said. “I know that, despite all of our attempts to light a fire, there were times that you’re the only one who ever succeeded.”

Merlin’s heart was beating so fast and he could hardly breathe. Arthur continued, “And I know, Merlin, that every time we’re out on a hunt, or being attacked by bandits or whoever, there would be a branch randomly falling on top one’s head, or a sudden whip of an arrow that will pierce another enemy, knowing full well I wouldn’t be able to survive those attempts unscathed. For the most part, anyway."

Merlin was silent. All this time, Arthur knew. All this time, Merlin was scared for his life and so used to burying his secret deep, that making up stories and lies was second nature to him. And apparently, he didn’t notice Arthur picking up on it. He misjudged Arthur. For all that he wanted Arthur to know about him, Arthur actually did without him realizing it. 

And all that time, Arthur didn’t treat him any differently. There was no ignorance nor call for an execution.

He felt tears flowing down his cheeks. He felt a mixture of horror, relief, and shame. Here Arthur was, with the knowledge that his own manservant of many years had magic, but he never thwarted Merlin nor hurt him intentionally. And Merlin never trusted him with his secret.

Arthur sat up and faced him. “Merlin, look at me.”

Merlin closed his eyes and put his hands on his face, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed and conscious, and the last thing he wanted to do was be near Arthur. 

He felt Arthur’s hand on his shoulder. “Merlin. Look at me, please.”

Merlin breathed heavily before removing his hands and turning to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur started. “I know how loyal you are - to me, and to Camelot. I’ve seen you work hard for me, Gaius, and everyone else. But I never stopped to think just how hard the past months were taking a toll on you.”

Arthur held his hand and Merlin felt his breath leave out of him. Maybe it was because they were out of the castle, dark and secluded and just them both, with Arthur not as king but himself, and Merlin not as the king’s manservant, not even a warlock, but his friend.

“You never said anything. Well, you never did anything to-” have me executed, he wanted to say. “Why?”

Arthur looked down at their intertwined hands. “Believe me, I was angry,” Arthur said bitterly. “You were by my side for so long, and all this time you were a sorcerer.”

Arthur said it with restrained vehemence that it stung Merlin. He understood, though. Arthur carried on, “I felt so angry and betrayed, but for some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to report you to my father. For weeks, I’ve been trying to justify why I shouldn’t turn you in even though… what you are is against the law,” Arthur struggled to say the last words, as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Merlin kept silent as Arthur continued to gather his thoughts.

“While I was wrestling myself over it, I watched you more closely. Then I slowly realized, no matter how much I insisted on denying it, that you were still the same person I once knew - it’s just that this time, you have magic,” Arthur shrugged.

Merlin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was all so surreal that Arthur actually kept this all to himself and thought this through, instead of running straight to Uther. As much as he was relieved that Arthur wouldn’t have him killed, guilt and shame still gnawed inside him.

“Arthur, I’m sorry,” Merlin said, fresh tears threatening to spill over. He squeezed Arthur’s hand. “All I ever wanted was to protect you. And Camelot,” he added. 

Arthur smiled. “I know. It took some time, but I do know, Merlin.”

Arthur breathed heavily, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Merlin quirked his eyebrow, confused. “What is it, Arthur?”

Arthur looked at their hands, then when he faced Merlin, he saw determination there. “I also realized that you don’t deserve to die for who you are. And that if you did, I wouldn’t have forgiven myself. I couldn’t bear to lose you,” Arthur said, whispering the last sentence.

Merlin’s heart clenched at Arthur’s admission. He held Arthur’s hands and squeezed them. “Arthur, little did you know that I continued working despite the exhaustion because threats could come to you at any moment. Morgana is still out there, and other countless enemies that are biding their time until they get to you. I always made sure they won’t. None of them ever would, Arthur. Because I couldn’t bear to lose you, too.”

Arthur hitched a breath in surprise. He cupped Merlin’s cheek and leaned close, inches away from his face. Arthur raised his eyebrows as if asking, do you really want this?

Merlin just smiled and closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and chaste, with Arthur eventually putting an arm around Merlin’s waist while Merlin put his arms around Arthur’s neck. It was unhurried and gentle, almost shy. 

When they needed to come up for air, they pulled away. They both grinned at each other.

“God, we’re idiots.”

“No, just you,” Arthur retorted. He laughed when Merlin smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “What? You didn’t know I knew about your magic all along,” he teased.

Merlin shook his head fondly. “Fine. But you didn’t know the feeling was mutual.”

Arthur returned a fond smile. “Alright, that’s true.” He suddenly turned skeptical. “Unless you enchanted me.”

Merlin looked scandalized. “Of course not! I was the one who always tried to heal you from said enchantment,” he grumbled.

“Really? When?” Arthur asked, confused.

Merlin paused. “Let’s save it for another time.”

They kissed again, and ended up lying tangled up around each other, with Arthur’s arm around Merlin’s. Arthur sighed contentedly.

“Arthur?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I get a day off?”

Arthur paused. “Fine, but as you rest, you have to stay in my chambers.”

Merlin smiled. “Deal.”

He has never felt so relieved and at peace until this moment. Everything was falling into place, and Merlin can’t wait to stand side by side with Arthur as they fulfilled their destiny together.

For now, it was just the two of them, lying together away from the castle, away from their problems. And that alone was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. <3 
> 
> come chat with me on my [tumblr](https://undercardboardstars.tumblr.com)!


End file.
